Angels Watching Over Me
by Wings
Summary: A completed Sorato series. Minor Tai bashing is present in the first couple of chapters, and a dip of surprise pairing in the end. Read and review please! ^^
1. Broken Hearts

**Angels Watching Over Me**   
Part 1 - Broken Hearts   
By Wings 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I sure wish so... 

Censor: PG-13. The rating went up since I inserted some language for Taichi and Yamato... ^^;; 

Pairings: Taiora... for now. 

Notes: This is the first fanfic I've ever written. I had edited it a little from the first version, as shown on ff.net. 

++++++++++++ 

Sora slowly dropped to the ground beside her favorite tree in the park, panting, her heart numb with pain as she recalled what happeded in Pizza Parlor earlier. She couldn't believe what she saw. She just couldn't. She could still hear those cruel words that pierced and shattered her heart in a million pieces... 

* flashback * 

Pizza Parlor was as busy as ever, crammed with students from Obaida High who hung out around there after school. Sora Takenouchi stepped inside with her best friends, Yamato Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa. Taichi Yagami, Sora's boyfriend since their adventures in the Digital World three years ago, had told them that he couldn't come. Nonetheless, the three friends decided to come grab a quick slice of pizza before heading home. Just as Yamato, Sora, and Mimi settled in a small table, ripples of laughter and moaning came from the other end of the hangout. Turning their heads curiously, they found Tai French-kissing Gina passionately, with friends whistling and laughing around them. 

"Isn't that girl Gina Zukito?! She's the "popular one" from the cheerleading squad!!" squealed Mimi, gaping at what she saw. 

"I'M GONNA BEAT THE HELL OUT OF TAICHI!!!! WHAT DOES HE THINK HE'S FUCKING DOING??!!" Yamato stood up and slammed his fists against the table, angry for his best friend. He charged towards Taichi before either Mimi or Sora could stop him. Sora just sat there, shocked and angered, without saying a word or moving. 

Yamato stormed his way through the crowd, gripped at Taichi's shirt collar, and gave him a vicious punch straight across his face. HARD. A trickle of blood came drooping out of the corner of Taichi's mouth as he took the unexpected blow. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YAMATO?!" Taichi yelled in the blonde's face and tried to hit back, but he was instead pinned to the ground in one swift movement. 

"Just exactly what are you thinking, Taichi?! What ARE you thinking?! Making out with a girl here while dissing off your own girlfriend???!!" Yamato bursted out, as Sora sat unnoticed by neither of the fighting boys. 

The brunette shot back angrily, "What girlfriend?! You mean that smart-aleck Sora? Well, now I'm telling you, me and Sora are finished!! FINISHED!!! Now get the fuck off me before I beat the crap out of you!!!" 

"What do you mean by finished?! Sora didn't even know a thing!!" 

"Well, uh..." Taichi stammered at that statement. 

By that time, Sora had already ran out of Pizza Parlor, tears flowing steadily down her cheek. 

* flashback ends * 

"Why? Why did he do this to me? Why??" Sora sobbed, covering her face in her hands. She remembered Mimi and Yamato following her out, but she slipped away without them knowing. //Maybe I should go and find them so they won't worry about me,// Sora thought to herself, and was about to stand up when a hand touched her shoulder. She gasped softly and turned around. 

"Hey babe, what c'ya doing? Wanna go have a drink with me?" An obviously drunk man slurred, as he tried to grab her hands. 

"Let go of me-- *screams* --" 

A quick chop at the back of Sora's neck had done the job as the girl dropped into her captor's arms weakly. The man chuckled to himself, not at all noticing a dark figure approaching him from the back... 

++++++++++++ 

So, what do you think? Feedbacks are welcome! ^_^   
~Wings 

  


E-mail me 

On to Part 2 

Back to FanFics: Digimon   



	2. Consolation

**Angels Watching Over Me**   
Part 2 - Consolation   
By Wings 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I sure wish so... 

Censor: PG-13. The rating went up since I inserted some language for Taichi and Yamato... ^^;; 

Pairings: Sorato and one-sided Taiora. 

Notes: This is the first fanfic I've ever written. I had edited it a little from the first version, as shown on ff.net.   
As to the ages... in this story, Yamato, Sora, Mimi and Taichi are 16, and Gina Zukito is 18. Later in the story, Joe will come up as a 17 yeard old senior. 

++++++++++++ 

Yamato ran into the park searching for Sora. After a quick instruction, Mimi had taken off to the other side when he heard choked, sobbing noises coming behind the sakura tree. Deciding to go take a look, Yamato arrived just in time to see Sora knocked out by a stranger, who appeared to be drunk and unaware of his doing. 'What should I do? What should I do?' Yamato panicked, but he came to a decision quickly. He picked up a sturdy-looking branch from the ground and approached the chuckling man quietly. In a flash, Yamato brought the branch crashing down onto the man's shoulders. The man yelped, and Yamato took advantage of this time and hurried off with Sora in his arms, followed by a trail of cursings from the drunk man. 

After running for a distance, Yamato skidded to a stop and placed Sora on a nearby bench. He said to her softly, "Sora, you okay? Sora?" 

Crimson eyes fluttered open slowly, "Y-Yamato? What happened? You look... beat." Sora glanced at her friend curiously and suddenly gasped, "Wasn't I knocked out by a weirdo or something??" 

"Yeah, but I got you out just in time." Yamato flashed a bright smile at Sora. 

"T-thanks, I... I don't know what to do... Why did Taichi do that to me? Why??" she cried out, tears again flowing down her cheek. 

Yamato stared at her face. Sora's crimson eyes were misted by her tears, and her soft red lips curled out slightly. The fiery auburn hair was slightly mussed up after the incident, but the pieces of curls on her face only added to the simplicity of her beauty. 'Still a pretty Sora, even when she's crying her heart out.' Blinking, he knew this wasn't the right time to be checking out his best friend. He pushed the thought away and comforted her gently, "Sora, you're the greatest girl I've known. Taichi will definitely regret his decision to break up with you. You deserve better, Sora, only a blind man can leave behind an angel like you." 

Sora, still teary-eyed and pouting, caught heard of the word 'angel' and finally had the tears coming to a halt. "Me? An angel?" she asked softly as she looked into Yamato's deep, cerulean blue eyes. Eyes that seem like they can pierce through the deepest soul of anyone, anything. 

The blonde found himself lost in pools of crimson, as if they were sucking him in deeper and deeper. He found himself surrendering to the pull as he replied in a cracked whisper, "Yes, an angel." //My angel,// a little voice whispered inside his head. 

A ghost of a smile flickered upon Sora's lips, and she leaned forward to wrap her arms around the boy, her head resting at the nape of his neck. She was silent, but Yamato had heard the unspoken words. 

Gently, he returned the embrace and held her for a while before saying, "Well, let's go find Mimi now, she was so worried. And just forget about Taichi, okay?" Yamato pulled away reluctantly and helped his friend up. 

"I hope I can..." Sora wiped the tears off and smiled at Yamato with twinkling eyes, "Sorry I got your shirt wet." 

Yamato teased with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face, "Ah, you can pay me back by washing all the stinking dishes in my apartment! Then you can clean the laundry, fix the beds, fluff our pillows..." 

The burnette glared at Yamato in mock anger, "Hmph. Why don't you add vacuuming the floors while you're at it?" 

"Excellent idea, maid!" Yamato's grin spread, "And-" 

Sora whacked the blonde at his head, "Is that supposed to cheer up a friend?" 

"OW!!" he held his head warily and pouted, "You don't look like you need cheering up..." 

The teasing went back and forth as the pair made their way through the park to find Mimi. 

++++++ 

"You sure you're okay? You don't need me to sleepover with you tonight or something?" Mimi asked for the last time. Midnight was approaching rapidly as the girls' conversation went on. 

"I'm sure, Mimi. I was alright by the time I got home." Sora assured her best friend, she could just imagine her jumping up and down, still worried about her. 

"Well, if you insist. *yawn*--" 

"I'm sleepy now, I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?" 

"Yeah okay, see you tomorrow, night." Mimi accepted Sora's offer gratefully. 

"Night." Sora put down the receiver slowly, thinking, //I doubt I'll get any sleep tonight, but.... oh well.' She couldn't forget the gentle words that Yamato had said. Those gentle words that soothed her heart like silk surrounding skin. _Only a blind man can leave behind an angel like you, Sora._ She flopped down onto her bed and tried to go to sleep, but even upon the land of dreams, a pair of gorgeous blue eyes haunted her throughout the night... 

++++++ 

The doorbell rang as Sora finished the last piece of her blueberry pancake. She ran to the door and discovered Yamato standing there in a nervous jumble. 

"Hi Sora, I just thought I would walk with you to school this morning." Yamato offered, concern still flashing in his eyes. 

"Hang on for a sec, I'll grab my books." Sora told him and fled into her room. 

"Take your time, it's still early." he called out after her. //Seems like she's alright now, but she looked like she didn't get much sleep.// Yamato thought to himself as he studied the Takenouchi residence. Even though he was her best friend, he hadn't been to her home for a single time. The walls were painted a soft blue and decorated with various paintings of flowers, and the furniture held a distinct classical taste to it. Overall, the apartment reeled off a sense of comfort and relaxation. 

Sora reappeared a few minutes later, "Let's go now." She locked the door behind her, and they headed off to Obaida High together. 

++++++ 

Yamato and Sora arrived at their lockers to find Mimi in a heated argue with Taichi. It seemed like Mimi was yelling at Taichi and telling him to get lost. Taichi caught sight of Sora and hurried toward her, ignoring Mimi's irritated stares. 

"Listen, Sora. About last night-" he started nervously. 

"Yep, about last night. It's over, Taichi. I'm sorry." Sora cut him off coolly, as if nothing had ever happened. 

"Sora... I was really sorry about what I said, can't we...?" Taichi began again, despite the brush off Sora just gave him. 

"No. The words coming from your mouth last night was the final straw. I really can't believe that you, Taichi Yagami, my childhood best friend, the courageous leader of the team," she gestured at Yamato and Mimi before continuing bitterly, "my now ex-boyfriend, would be an insensitive idiot who stole my heart, then tossed it away like trash." The furious burnette gave a final glare before stalking off to her homeroom. 

Mimi gave the dazed Taichi a look of mixed emotions before hurrying off to find Sora. 

"Sora, wait--" Taichi snapped out his trance and started to run after her, only to find Yamato blocking his way instantly. "Get outta the way, Yamato. Don't think that I won't return those punches you gave me so generously last night," he growled angrily at his friend. 

"Might as well give up, Taichi. You really did act like a big jerk last night." The blonde said quietly. 

Taichi, furious, was ready to throw his fist at Yamato when a teacher passing by glared at him. He unwillingly retreated his punch, shooting death stares at Matt, and ran off towards the gym. 

Yamato sighed, and headed off towards the direction where Sora and Mimi went. The three of them have Chemistry together for the first class. He sighed, //Why must Taichi make all this so difficult...?// 

++++++ 

"I'll get you back, Sora. No matter what." Taichi muttered to himself. He had only realized how important Sora was to him after she told him they were breaking up. Taichi repeated these words over and over as he shot the twentieth goal pass the offensive goalie. He wasn't Odaiba High's star soccer forward for nothing, after all. 

++++++++++++ 

Feedbacks craved! ^_^   
~Wings 

  


E-mail me 

Back to Part 1 

On to Part 3 

Back to FanFics: Digimon   



	3. Confession

**Angels Watching Over Me**   
Part 3 - Confession   
By Wings 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I sure wish so... 

Censor: PG-13. The rating went up since I inserted some language for Taichi and Yamato... ^^;; 

Pairings: Sorato. 

Notes: This is the first fanfic I've ever written. I had edited it a little from the first version, as shown on ff.net. 

Warning: Self-insertion, strange humour, and minor Jun-bashing. 

++++++++++++ 

"Sora, I have a dental appointment this afternoon, so I won't get to walk home with you today," Mimi said to her friend at their lockers. 

"It's okay, I'll-" 

"I'll walk you home, Sora." Yamato suggested as he slammed his locker shut. 

Sora cocked her head to one side, "Don't you have band practice?" 

"Nope, not today," he smiled. 

"Alright, Yamato." The burnette gratefully accepted his offer, and after waving a quick goodbye at Mimi, the two left the school buidling together. Both friends walked quietly beside each other, comfortable at the silence between them. 

Upon reaching her apartment, Sora finally spoke up, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school." 

Yamato hesitated for a bit before answering, "Sora, do you think I can walk to school with you and Mimi from now on? It gets..." he paused awkwardly before blurting out, "It gets kinda lonely to walk by myself." The blonde hated to reveal his emotions, usually preferring to keep them to himself, but the girl in front of him was special... 

"Of course." Sora smiled warmly, and Yamato melted at the sight. 

_The angels of friendship and love will tie their guardians together and forever._

As the two stood and made small talks, two feathers, one sky blue and one light pink, flew down from nowhere and landed on Yamato and Sora's heads. Noticing that something landed on top of the other's hair, Yamato and Sora each lifted one hand and took the feather off from the other. Their hands brushed against each other's hair and both turned an interesting shade of crimson quickly. Snapping out of their timid stance, the two friends turned their attention to the feathers they clutched in their hands. Both of them looked at each other quizzically. 

"Where did these come from?" Sora asked while studying the blue feather. 

"Beats me, but... look Sora! See here, at the center? That's your crest of love!" Yamato exclaimed and held up the pink feather against the sun to take a better look. 

"What?! Wait, this one has your crest of friendship on it!!" Sora frowned slightly, then handed the blue feather to Yamato. 

"Do you think there's some special meaning to these feathers? Like maybe the Digital World is in trouble or something like that?" Yamato asked, genuinely puzzled. //Just what on earth are these weird feathers for?// 

"I don't know... I wonder if the others got feathers like these too?" Sora waved her feather of love around, as if drawing a heart in the air. A trail of silvery pink spark and sweet aroma followed through from the tip of the feather, producing a gasp out of Yamato and Sora. 

++++++ (Random insanity ahead!) 

Yamato seemed like he was about to say something when Jun came bursting into the scene and practically glomped on to the blonde. "WEE!!!!! I LOVE YOU, YAMATO-KUN!!!!!!" 

Yamato gagged and tried to throw his stalker off. Sora merely sweatdropped and watched bemusedly. 

Just as Jun was about to plant a big wet one on Yamato, Wings (blatant self-insertion! XD) and Jing came in the story too and kicked Jun into the air. The poor girl disappeared in a Team-Rocket's-flying-away-again fashion. 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have let Jun run out here. I thought it would be fun, but..." Wings apologized hastily. 

"Aw Wings!! *squeezes Wings in a BIG hug and turns to Sora* Don't worry, Sora-chan. Even if I can't get Yama-chan, I'd rather let you have him than that idiotic Jun!!" Jing winked happily. 

Wings grinned, "Well, I'd leave you two lovebirds now. Ja ne." She then grabbed Jing and both disappeared into thin air. 

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?!" Yamato yelled at the spot where the two authors vanished. 

"Yama-chan, watch your language. I'm the one writing this fanfic, after all. Don't think I can't make you do this..." Wings came in again and threatened the pale looking Matt. 

_Yamato kneeled down and bowed, "Your wish is my command, Wings." _

"Alright then, run around like a peacock and bark." Wings smirked evilly. 

Immediately, Yamato started running around like a peacock and barking like mad.... (Hehe, Yamato fans, don't diss me. I'm only having some fun!! And I still got all these skittles beside me!! Wee hee!!!!!!) 

"I would never do THAT!!!!" the furious blonde roared. 

If possible, Wings grinned even more evilly, "Then act good." 

"Fine..." muttered Yamato reluctantly, not looking at Wings anymore. 'I wonder what will happen if I took the keyboard away from that onna...' Yamato thought, and grew interested. He started daydreaming on 101 ways to steal the Keyboard. 

Wings sighed, knowing what her main male character was thinking about. She proceeded to throw a skittle at him and another into her mouth, then left like she did before. 

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Yamato yelled in frustration, but to his relief, and probably all the readers' as well, Wings didn't come out again. 

He popped the skittle that Wings threw at him into his mouth. Suddenly, skittles came raining down on the tortured blonde (XD), causing Yamato to curse loudly. "What the fucking hell?!?!" 

++++++ (Back to normal... aren't you relieved? ^^;;) 

"That was... weird," Sora stated, unsure of what she just saw. She blinked cutely and asked, "You alright, Yamato?" 

"I'm fine," Yamato sighed, "We'll discuss these feathers tomorrow, it's getting late." He pocketed the feather of friendship, then took hold of Sora's hand and placed the feather of love in it. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning here then... bye." Yamato swung the guitar across his back lazily and turned to leave. His blond hair appeared golden in the dimming sunlight. 

Sora grasped the feather tightly in her hand as she watched Matt walking away. Emotions suddenly came bubbling up inside her in a rush. It was as if the feather of love gave her strength to counter the reality. It was as if the feather of love gave her a clearer idea of whom she really cared about, whom she really loved. It was as if the feather of love gave her confidence - confidence to face the truth, confidence to believe in her heart, and confidence to... confess. 

++++++++++++ 

Questions about my sanity? Any comments are welcome! ^_^   
~Wings 

  


E-mail me 

Back to Part 2 

On to Part 4 

Back to FanFics: Digimon   



	4. Tears Of Love

**Angels Watching Over Me**   
Part 4 - Tears of Love   
By Wings 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I sure wish so... 

Censor: PG-13. The rating went up since I inserted some language for Taichi and Yamato... ^^;; 

Pairings: Sorato. 

Notes: This is the first fanfic I've ever written. I had revised it from the first version (storyline remains unchanged, though I'm seriously tempted to), as shown on ff.net. Also, this part is dedicated to Jing... *sweatdrops* 

Warning: Semi-evil Taichi ne~ *whistles innocently* 

++++++++++++ 

Watching Yamato's lone retreating figure, Sora stood there dumbfounded, thinking. //W-what am I thinking? I like Yamato? How can it be though? I just broke up with Taichi yesterday! How can I turn my feelings over so quickly? Or is it... that I liked Yamato even when I was with Taichi?! Hmm... that reminds me. Even when I WAS with Taichi, who was supposedly my boyfriend, I spent more time hanging out with Yamato and Mimi since he's always so busy! Busy flirting, that is, but... And I never longed for someone so much before... so much that it hurts! Cam it be...?// 

Meanwhile, as Sora stood there pondering, Yamato had his own troubled thoughts that waited to be sort out. It was as if something was telling him to stop right there, but he decided to just slow down his pace, to see what would happen. //Why am I doing this? I bet Sora already went home, so why am I still lingering around here?// 

//Alright, so I think I like Yamato... No, I DO like Yamato!' Sora finally came to a conclusion, and snapped back to reality. He is still within her sight's range, since he was walking rather slowly. Emotions suddenly swept over her, making her want to dance around and kiss everything around her. //I feel strange... but good.// A smile lifted Sora's cherry lips upwards, and she ran towards the unaware Yamato. Grabbing his arm gently, she leaned her head on Yamato's strong, steady back, forcing him to face her backwards. The burnette blushed as she felt Yamato's muscles ripple underneath the uniform, and even more when his heartbeat could be heard. Slowly, she blurted out a small whisper, "Yama-kun, suki da..." 

//Did I hear wrong? Is this Sora?? She said she... like me?!// Yamato turned around and held the object of his affections by the shoulders. "Say it again. I didn't quite hear what you just said..." 

Sora blushed crimson as she looked up and gazed into Yamato's deep sapphire eyes. //I can do this. Ganbatte, Sora!// She managed a smile and whispered again, this time louder, "Suki da, Yamato Ishida, suki da." 

Yamato went into ecstasy as he heard the words he longed to hear - the words he dreamed of every night in his endless reverie of the beauty he held in his arms now. Happiness could not even begin to describe what he was feeling right now. With a huge grin on his face, Yamato returned the words, "Daisuki da, Sora." He leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on her soft, sweet lips. The kiss sent the both of them into a wave of tenderness they'd never felt before. They gazed into each other's eyes, losing, falling, drowning... 

++++++ 

Mimi walked along the street with Jyou, as he continued to explain about Mendel's genetic theory. //I *knew* it. I knew I would regret getting Jyou to help me study for that freaking mid-term, but he is the best biology student in our grade though.// Mimi sighed as she heard Jyou rambling on still, but not a single word went into her brain. 

"And, after his experiments with the peas, he wrote a report of his hypothesis on genetics. An important note is the 'elements' he talked about, which is the modern counterpart to genes..." Jyou's words trailed off in susprise. "Hey, what's Taichi doing there?" he blinked and pushed his glasses up to get a better view. 

Mimi looked in the direction Jyou was pointing at, and saw Yamato and Sora in a tender embrace, with a furious-looking Taichi behind the trees. He looked like he was ready to explode any moment. //So those two had finally admitted their feelings to each other, but Taichi sure looks angry. No, he looks mad. I better pull him back before he lunges on Yamato,// she thought dully to herself, and quietly dragged the awkward Jyou towards Taichi. 

Meanwhile, Taichi was staring at Yamato and cursing in every single language he knew. //Fuck you, Ishida! You fucking son of a bitch! How dare you take my girl away? Sora is MINE, and no one else can have her! She's mine! MINE!!// he screamed mentally to himself. He was ready to charge out any second, but a firm hand pulled him back behind the tree. "Mimi! Jyou!" Taichi growled quietly at his friends, "What are you doing here?!" 

"Just so you won't make a mistake that you'll regret later, Taichi." the older boy answered in a low voice, careful not to disturb the two lovers. They clearly didn't have the faintest idea that the three of them were behind the trees. 

"Listen, if I need your help then I'll ask for it, but I don't, so fuck off!" Taichi hissed back. 

Mimi shot a glance at Jyou. He understood the signal and chopped Taichi on the exact spot near the neck, and the Digidestined leader fell unsconscious right away. Giving Jyou a hand, they slowly retreated from their hiding spot and ran off with Taichi dangling in their arms. Finally, they stopped about a block away from Sora's home, and dumped Taichi rather uncermoniously on the ground. "What should we do with him?" she asked. 

"Beats me. Maybe we should just get him to my house first. It's not that far away, just down there, in fact." Jyou motioned towards a grey house down the corner of the street. 

"Okay, let's go." 

Again, Taichi was picked up and dangled in Jyou and Mimi's arms, and they headed toward Jyou's house. 

++++++ 

Yamato reluctantly pulled his gaze away from Sora, as she did the same. He kissed her softly on the forehead and said, "It's getting quite late, Sora. I better head home before dad blows off." 

"Hai, okaasan will get worried if I stay out any longer," Sora grinned at him gave him a playful shove, "See you tomorrow then?" 

"Aa, ja ne." 

Both of them headed home, with a big smile on their faces. 

_The angels of Friendship and Love watched over their guardians, knowing that the two hearts, destined for each other, are finally tied together in an unbreakable knot..._

++++++ 

Taichi woke up with a faint headache, and two familiar faces came into view - Jyou and Mimi. "What did you do that for?!" he yelled at the two who looked up from their work, startled. 

"Taichi, we didn't want you to disturb them. You know you would have done something to Yamato if we didn't stop you," Mimi sighed and tried to explain. 

"DISTURB THEM?! What the fuck are you thinking?? Yamato was holding *my* girl in *his* arms!" Taichi screamed out his protest. 

"Sora's not your girl anymore, Taichi. She'd broken up with you, and she has the right to move on." Jyou attempted to talk some sense into the fuming boy. 

"But-" 

"Listen, smartass! Do I need to drill holes in that head of yours to get this through you, or is your hair filling up your brain?! You two broke up already and Yamato and Sora likes each other! Sora can do whatever she wants to, she doesn't have to live in that shadow of yours!!" Mimi lashed out, tears leaking from her shimmering brown eyes. 

++++++++++++ 

Feedbacks craved~! ^^   
~Wings 

  


E-mail me 

Back to Part 3 

On to Part 5 

Back to FanFics: Digimon   



	5. Angels Watching Over Me

Angels Watching Over Me   
Part Five

Here's the final part! Enjoy, and remember to review! I know you won't be so mean to me as not to review in the final part, you won't, right? *looks up with twinkling eyes, pleading* N'wayz, enjoy!! ^_^   
Disclaimer: Okay, I'll be calm, I'll stay calm, *continues rambling* ......I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!! >.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"I-I'm sorry, Mimi. I guess I really did screw up bad......" Tai stammered, his anger subsiding.   
"Hey Tai, why don't you just relax here and think things over? You really should blow off some steam before you go home and get Kari all worried." Joe offered, looking Tai straight in the eyes.   
Tai felt as if he was pierced by those black eyes of Joe's, and gave up arguing. He nodded and sat down next to the window, not speaking anymore.   
"C'mon, Mimi. It'll be alright now." Joe noticed Mimi's tears and gently escorted her out of the room. Mimi just continued sobbing and was guided out by Joe, who gave a final glance at Tai before closing the door.   
'Geez, why did Mimi get so worked up? It's not like if she likes me or something. L-like... me?! Can it be? Mimi liking me?' Tai tried to gather his thoughts, but he was so exhausted he fell asleep instead.

"Ssh, Mimi. It's alright now." Joe comforted the sobbing girl in his arms gently, her tears had already stained half of shirt wet. He didn't know what to do but to let her cry it all out.   
Mimi finally stopped crying, and looked Joe in the eyes. Her brown eyes were filled with sadness, and she decided that the owner of the black eyes is trustworthy enough for her to spill her secret. "Joe, can I tell you something? But you must promise me to not tell anybody, okay?"   
"Sure, Mimi. What is it?" Joe asked as he took his glasses off and wiped it.   
"I-it's..." her voice dropped to a whisper, "I l-like...Tai......"   
"What?! Mimi, you like him?!" he was surprised, and almost dropped his glasses, but he immediately changed his tone to a comforting one. "For how long?"   
"Ever since he started going out with Sora. I felt like my heart was ripped in half when I heard their news. And to think that I almost told him how I feel before... I thought I would get over it sometime, but I never did. I loved him too much......" Mimi's words trailed off as a small tear made its way down her cheek.   
"Mimi... I don't know what to say, but the only thing I can tell you, as a friend, is that you should follow your heart."   
"Follow my heart...?" she echoed Joe's words, and decided that he was right. She then offered him a small smile, "Thank you, Joe."   
"Anytime. Maybe I could be the next Dear Abby!!" Joe joked, trying to ease the tense atmosphere. Mimi responded with a hearty laugh, which washed her troubled thoughts away, temporarily.

"Sora, you think you're over Tai completely now?" Mimi asked , clutching the phone tightly.   
"Definitely. I'm sure Matt is the one my heart belongs with, not Tai. Tai was my past, and my future is Matt." Sora answered in a confident tone. 'Why would Mimi ask that?' she thought, and rolled her eyes.   
"Then I guess I can tell you this after all......" Mimi said, tensing up again.   
"What is it, Mimi? You can tell me anything, you know, I'm your best friend after all. Is it something to do with Matt? Or possibly, Tai...?" Sora felt her friend getting nervous, and thought she needed support.   
"No, it's nothing to do with Matt. I-it's... Tai." Mimi stammered, and continued. "I like him."   
"Huh?! No kidding?" Sora was shocked, but she came to her senses quickly. "Did you tell him?"   
"No, I don't think he got over you yet, so......" she trailed off again.   
"I'm sure he'll get over it quickly. And if you are going to tell him, the sooner the better. That way, you'll know if he's worth it or not, and if he does like you, there, happy ending." Sora told the pink haired girl her thoughts.   
"Okay. I'll tell him tomorrow. Thanks, Sora."   
"You're welcome, remember to tell me what happens, okay?"   
"Okay."

_Ring ring!!_   
"Coming!" Mimi called out, and hurried towards the door. She found Matt and Sora standing there, hand in hand.   
"Just thought we will go to school together today." Matt shrugged and explained, while Sora just stood there, giving Mimi a knowing glance.   
Mimi responded by giving Sora a small smile, she was glad that Sora didn't spill it out to Matt. Sora wasn't a blabbermouth, anyways. "Just let me grab my bag." she rushed to her room and was out walking with them pronto.   
"So, you ready...?" Sora asked.   
"Yep, I'll do it after school." answered Mimi.   
"Do what?" Matt was puzzled at the girls' conversation. Both of them just rolled their eyes and giggled, leaving Matt even more confused. "What?"

Mimi approached Tai and asked him, "Tai, can I talk to you after school?"   
"Sure. Meet you at the park, then." Tai looked at Mimi, and was surprised to see that she seemed more pretty today. 'Huh?! What was I thinking? Argh!!!"   
"See you then."   
Sora ignored the hateful stares from the admirers of Matt and walked over to Mimi. "So, how did it go?"   
"Fine. I'll tell you afterwards." Mimi noticed the stares Sora received, and laughed out slightly. "Geez, I think you'll have a pretty tough time getting out of this, being the girlfriend of their idol. Where's Matt?"   
"Hiding from the girls, as usual. He thought that the fact that he was taken would shake them off, but instead, it made them crazier." the red haired girl replied, shaking her head. 'Seems like Matt is destined to be chased by girls. Too bad, that's what being the dream babe, a star of a cool rock band, have. Popularity, and people chasing him down the hallways.' she thought dully, and chuckled to herself.

"Good luck." Sora told her best friend as the final bell rang, signalling the end of the day.   
"Yup. See ya later." Mimi said, gathered up her books and bags, and left to head off to the park.   
Matt came around and slipped his arms around Sora's waist. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek, saying slowly, "Any plans after school?"   
"No. How about a walk?" Sora turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck, and slowly looked up into his eyes.   
"Okay." Matt lifted up Sora's chin, and kissed her passionately, in spite of everyone's stares. Both of them fell into their own little heaven again, only after five minutes that Sora noticed everyone looking at them. Some cheered and gave 'oohs and ahhs', yet others stared with mad jealousy.   
Sora blushed and freed herself from Matt, who took her hand and led her out of the school building. They walked through the streets, and Matt stopped when they reached a tiny little park that was full of roses and lillies.   
"Have I told you that I love you today?" Matt asked, smiling.   
"So are you going to tell me the tenth time now?" Sora smiled back.   
"Yes. Ai shiteru, my angel." he locked his eyes with Sora's, holding it.   
"Ai shiteru, Yamato." she whispered, and Matt gently covered her lips with his. The kiss seemed like eternity, and when they finally pulled back, they settled into each other's arms. As they sat down, Sora snuggled up to Matt, as if Matt's arms are the safest place on Earth. He smiled, and kissed her soft hair, enjoying the moment.

"So Mimi, what is it that you want to tell me?" Tai asked her, feeling himself tense up.   
"I-I just want to tell you that... I like you. No, don't interrupt me, I need to finish this. I liked you ever since you started going out with Sora, but I kept it low. It hurted a lot to see you two together, but now you guys broke up, and Sora found the person her heart had searched for...... So, just answer me if you like me back or not. Just a simple yes, or no." Mimi finally got it all out, and felt a lot more at ease. She was prepared for his answer.   
"I, Mimi... I don't know. I'm confused, and I don't know what my heart wants." Tai stammered, lost in thoughts.   
"Maybe this will help." Mimi blushed slightly, gathered up her courage, and leaned forward to give Tai a deep kiss on the lips. "So, how about now?"   
Tai felt as if he was washed over by Mimi's love. He smiled a seductive smile, and whispered into her ears, telling her the words she had longed to hear. "Ai shiteru, Mimi Tachikawa." Watching her eyes widening in surprise, he pulled her into a passionate kiss.   
Time seemed to stop for them, and when they finally broke from the kiss, Mimi gave Tai a huge smile. She whispered back, "Ai shiteru, Taichi Kamiya."

_Four angels giggled at their guardians, satisfied that all of them had found where their hearts belong to._   
_With the names of Friendship and Love, Courage and Sincerity._ __

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Yay!! This is the last and final part of Angels Watching Over Me. Did you like it? I know it got a little mushy, but hey, this is a romance after all!! ^_^ Remember to review, you guys just aren't reviewing enough!   



End file.
